Fallen Hero, Rising secrets
by PrincessEmmylee
Summary: BakugoxIzuku My first My hero Academia story. Bakugo's head was killing him as he entered the room, ignoring the nausea and dizziness as made his way to the bed. He gazed upon the figure pale through blurry vision. His heart sank. "Damn it, Deku, if you die, I'm going to kill you." Some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I only just started watching this show so they will probably be out of character and I may possibly not have all the info. (I'm only on season 1) So apologies in advance. Thank you for stopping by to read this.

Bakugo entered the room, his head ached terribly and he attempted to ignore the dizziness, nausea and slightly blurred vision as he approached the figure on the bed. He swayed slightly on his feet, grabbing onto the bed rail to steady himself.

"Damn nerd." He spat. "What the hell did you do this time, every time I turn around you got something wrong with you. It's really pathetic, Deku." His only reply was the steady beeping of the machines around the bed. "This is exactly why you shouldn't be in UA. People like you aren't strong enough. Y-you shouldn't even be here." Izuku had always been weak, Bakugo wasn't surprised to hear he had been injured yet again. Unable to stand any longer, he lowered himself onto the chair behind him. He leaned back, closing his eyes.

"I told you not to even think about enrolling in UA." Bakugo's tone was now softer. There were so many things he wanted to say to the teen and many more he never could. How could he after everything that he'd said and done already?

"Bakugo?" The blond boy opened his eyes, but didn't bother turning to look at the man.

"What?" He answered shortly, resting his head in his hands, the pain was worsening.

"What are you doing in here, you should be resting." All Might stood at the boy's side now. "After a day like today, I would think you would all-"

"What are you talking about?"

"You really don't know?" The man asked with a sigh. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, they said you have a concussion. You took a pretty hard hit. It's a long story, I can explain it later, right now we need to get you back to your room."

"I don't remember any-"

"You won't, that's part of having a concussion."

"What happened to him?" the teen gestured to Izuku. All might didn't answer immediately.

"Midoriya isn't well-"

"No shit. What's-"

"Like I said, you should be resting, we can talk about all of this when you're feeling better."

"We'll talk about it now."The teen insisted angrily, All Might shook his head.

"He was very badly injured. He was bleeding internally, the impact of the-"

"What did you say?" Bakugo raised his head, at last turning to the man.

"Symptoms were slightly delayed; probably the adrenaline. He seemed fine when everyone arrived. He was helping look after everyone when he started to feel the pain. He lost a lot of blood, that kind of bleeding can be very unpredictable and there's a good chance he won't make it through the night." The news hit Bakugo hard, but before he could react, Izuku coughed weakly from the bed.

"K-Kacchan?"The voice was just above a whisper.

"What do you want,Deku?" the teen replied, attempting to keep his usual demeanor.

"Is your head okay?" Bakugo scoffed.

"Head's fine. Stop worrying about me, damn it. I don't need you-"

"I-I know you don't." The pale teen interrupted softly. "Don't worry, I won't be able to much longer. I know I'm just an annoyance to you, I'm sorry." Another weak cough took over, through blurry eyes, Bakugo noticed a small streak of crimson from the corner of Izuku's mouth. He forced himself out of his chair and grabbed a tissue from the bedside table,

"Kacchan, please d-" Bakugo ignored the boy's words, gently wiping it away.

"Shut up and rest." The blond growled. Izuku moaned painfully, closing his eyes,

"Take it easy, Young Midoriya." All Might instructed, moving closer to them.

"I'm so sorry, I failed you." Izuku sobbed. "You gave me-"

"You haven't failed anyone." The man soothed. "You only proved the doubters wrong. I'm proud of your accomplishments." the hero's words seemed to comfort Deku.

"M-my mom-" Izuku said suddenly. "She- can you tell her I l-"

"The hell we will." Bakugo leaned on the bed rail for support, glaring at his rival. "I'm not telling her a damn thing, you will. You really think I'm going to let you off that easy, I'm still going to kick your ass."

"Please Kacchan, can't you give me a break this once, I-I really don't feel good and if this is the last time I get to talk to you-"

"It's not. I told you, you don't get out of this."

"But it's what you want, isn't Kacchan, y-you've told me to kill myself before-"

"Because I knew you wouldn't actually do it, Idiot."

"So that makes it-"

"No one said that, Deku, shut up and rest."Izuku cried out suddenly as a wave of pain tore through his body.

"Deku-"

"Bakugo, I need to get the doctor, are you alright to-"

"Just go." The boy fixed his attention on Izuku. He watched his childhood friend let his head fall to the side as more blood trickled from the injured boy's mouth.

"K-Kacchan?"

"What?"

"I-I'm afraid to die." Izuku sobbed.

"Then don't." Before he could stop himself, Bakugo had reached out and taken Izuku's hand in his own. "It's going to be fine."

"Y-You can't say that. It's getting hard to see, Kacchan." His breathing was coming more quickly now as his panic was setting in.

"You're only making it worse, relax."

"W-why do you sound so far away now, Kacchan, a-are you leaving me?" Bakugo's heart sank as he struggled to keep his composure.

"No Izuku, I'm still here. But just so you don't get any ideas, if you die, I will kill you. "


	2. Chapter 2

"Katsuki." The faint male voice called, pulling Bakugo from his sleep once again. . The teen was exhausted. He lay still, not wanting to get up, he was becoming more aware of the returning pain in his head with each moment that passed. He groaned sleepily. Though his mind continued to feel foggy, one clear thought entered it.

"I-Izuku?" He vaguely recalled speaking with the boy at some forced his eyes open and sat up, looking around, the room began to spin around him. The boy was nowhere to be found.

"Katsuki, sit down son, your mother-"

"No. Izuku, wh-" Masaru placed his hands on his son's shoulders, guiding him back to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Slow down,you don't remember your mother talking to you about him?"

"If I did, why the hell would I ask you?"he asked angrily.

"Do you know where you are right now?"

"Answer me!"

"Ka-"The teen stood up once more, taking a step forward, pausing for a moment. The older man again grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Let me go." He growled.

"Sit down. You shouldn't be wandering around on your own right now. You sit down and We'll talk about it. Your mom should be back soon."

"Where the hell-"

"She's up on the third floor with Izuku's mother and some of your classmates. I don't know how much you know about any of this, but Izuku isn't- it doesn't look good,Katsuki. They had to take him for emergency surgery to stop the bleeding,he was barely conscious when we arrived." Bakugo vaguely recalled small parts of his visit with Deku and his parents following Inko into the room.

" What happened with it?" Bakugo asked, looking down at the sheet on his bed. Masaru glanced down at his phone.

"No one's been out yet. They said-Katsuki, where do you think you're going?"The older man demanded.

"Third floor." Bakugo pushed past his father and headed to the door, pausing to briefly use the wall for support.

"You can't just- Do you even know where you're actually going?"The man reached toward his son only to have him pull away.

"It's in your best interest to stay out of my way."Bakugo growled.

"I can't let you run around like this,you have a-"The older man sighed. He would never win this argument, Katsuki was too much like his mother.

"Alright," he said, "But give me one minute. Can you do that, Son?"

"I don't have a minute." The blond raged, he had to make it.

"Just sit down before you fall down. I'll be back in a minute." Bakugo reluctantly allowed his father to help him into the chair. "Don't move." Masaru disappeared from view seconds later. Bakugo leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

"Stupid Deku." He murmured. "Damn headache…" He began to drift into the quiet darkness, too tired to stay awake much longer. He fought against sleep as he waited for his father to return. Suddenly a hand touched his arm, pulling him back into awareness. He forced his eyes open to find Masaru next to him, a wheelchair sat in front of the teen.

"What do you think you're doing with that damn thing?" He inquired, gesturing to the object.

"You're going to sit in it. The last thing you need right now is another head injury."

"I'm fine. I don't need you pushing me around like some-"

"Katsuki, you were leaning on the wall, you're not walking. I know you want to see your friend but-"

"Deku isn't my friend, old man. I'm not using-"

"Then you don't go and if you try anything, I'll call your mother to come deal with you. Doctor's orders, you shouldn't be running around." Seeing that his father would not be moved on the subject, Bakugo begrudgingly agreed and was soon on his way through the hall.

You better be alive up there, Deku. He thought silently as they entered the elevator. The seconds seemed to drag on as the display to the right of the door lit up the floor numbers.

Come on, damn it!" He cursed. He had to make it there. He had to see Izuku. After what seemed like forever, the doors opened, revealing an open space filled with gray and blue chairs. A flat screen tv had been mounted on the wall, and off to the corner, Bakugo could make out the slightly blurry group seated together. Masaru slowly wheeled his son toward them.

Inko sat in the chair, sobbing into her palms, Mitsuki patted her shoulder comfortingly,

Their classmates gathered to comfort her, some still wearing bandages.

"I d-don't know what I'll do, Mitsuki." Inko sobbed. "If Izuku-"

"You can't think about that now. No news is usually good news with these things. I know it's tough, but so is he."She encouraged.

"That's right."Iida added. "Thus far Midoriya has proven himself to be quite capable of unexpected things. I can't tell the future, but it seems to me based on what he's shown us over the short time we've known him, that he could very well surprise us all."

"I-I'm sorry, Mitsuki," Inko said, drawing in a shuddered breath. "I haven't asked about Katsuki and his-"

"I'm fine." Bakugo said, catching everyone's attention.

"What are you-"the blond woman stood up, glaring at her husband.

"He insisted. You know how he gets, I'm no match for him."Masaru said, raising his hands submissively. "It was either this or he was going to come up here on his own.

Mitsuki found that this time, under the circumstances, she couldn't be angry.

"He's supposed to be resting, Masaru. You know he's been saying-"

"I can still hear you, I'm not deaf." Katsuki spat.

"I don't think you understand-"

"Sorry it took so long." Uraraka said from behind as she and Todoroki appeared carrying several bags. "We had to go to a couple different places. Any thing yet?" The young girl asked. She turned to greet Bakugo.

"Hey, how's your head feeling, I heard about-"

"I'm fine damn it, everyone quit asking me!"

"Katsuki, be nice!"Mitsuki said warningly.

"Not yet, hopefully we'll know something soon. Thank you for going." Inko said, fresh tears falling. Iida stood from his chair, picking up a box of tissues and offering it to her.

"Thank you. " Inko took the object, pulling one out and proceeded to dry her eyes as best she could. The teen gave a small nod and returned to his chair.

As Uraraka and Todoroki passed out the contents of their bags and took a seat, the group waited in silence. Mitsuki felt her own tears forming as she thought about the fear that had gripped her heart when she received the call about her own son. Though the two often fought, she loved him more than her own life and couldn't imagine what her friend was going through.

"Katsuki?" Inko called softly, leaning forward in her chair. She reached out, lightly plcing a hand on top of his.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say thank you." She sniffled.

"I didn't do anything."

"You did, dear. You stayed with him until I got here, so he wasn't alone. You watched over him until the doctor could be there and I can't tell you what it means to me to know that if something had happened-" She couldn't finish, her words getting caught in her throat, she bowed her head.

"I didn't-"Bakugo stopped, surprising everyone by placing his free hand on top of Inko's. "Yeah, sure, it's no big deal." He said softly.

"Yeah, he definitely hit his head out there." Kirishima said, nodding his head.

"Mrs. Midoriya?" A female voice called, the young woman approached the group dressed in teal scrubs, the expression on her face was unreadable. Inko stood instantly from her chair follows collectively by the teens. Mitsuki moved closer to her friend.

"Please, have a seat. I'm Ishizu takizawa, I'm the surgeon assigned to Izuku's procedure." The doctor outstretched her hand, Inko took it, sharing a brief handshake before they lowered themselves back down. Dr. Takizawa took the chair directly in front of her.

"Please tell me he's okay." Inko pleaded.

"Izuku's being moved to the recovery room." The group let out the anxious breath they had been holding.

"He's not out of danger yet, we've stopped the bleeding and we're giving him a blood transfusion. The operation was difficult for him and he did experience some complications. We almost lost him, but I can say this, he must have some strength in him, he seems to be a fighter."

"Yeah he is. He'll be fine."Bakugo said. "He's stronger than he gets credit for."

"It's important in a case like this, and as much as I wish I had something more to tell you, but his condition is tenuous. You'll have to prepare yourself for the worst but hope for the best. We'll continue to monitor him and do everything we can to get him back on his feet."

"Can we see him?" Inko asked.

"Of course, but I should tell you that during surgery, we intubate the patient to help them breath, the anesthetic paralyzes the muscles including the patient's diaphragm which means Izuku wouldn't be able to breath on his own. We would normally take the tube out shortly after surgery, but blood loss also leads to difficulty breathing so we'll have to wait. He's also very pale, I just want you to be prepared so it's not a shock. I can only allow one or two of you to see him right now and once he's in a room, you'll have a little more access and visitation opportunities." Inko nodded.

"If you'll follow me, I can take you back to see him."

"Mitsuki, would it be alright with you if Katsuki came back with me?"Bakugo lifted his head. "After all, he made it a point to stay with Izuku when he needed someone.

"You behave in there, Katsuki, and don't give her a hard time when it's time to go." Mitsuki said, knowing there had to be a reason that this visit was so important to her nodded, moving behind the chair and beginning to push Bakugo toward the heavy wooden doors.

"Give him our love, Mrs. Midoriya."Uraraka requested softly as they passed.

"I will. Thank you all for being here for him, it means a lot to me and I know it'll mean a lot to him too." Inko replied,following the doctor through the doors.

"He's just down here at the end of the hall." Dr. Takizawa informed them, pointing straight ahead of them. They soon arrived at their destination. The recovery room was a large open space with only thin curtains to provide privacy for the patients resting inside.

Izuku lay on the first bed, the boy was deathly pale, tubes and wires seemed to be coming from everywhere. Bakugo heard the doctor's words when she had warned them, but he didn't expect him to seem so fragile. His heart instantly dropped into his stomach at the sight of Izuku lying motionless in front of him.

Inko thanked the woman and moved closer to her son. She fought back tears as she leaned forward and gently kissed Izuku's head.

"Izuku, my brave boy."She sobbed. "Your dad and I are so very proud of you and we love you so much. You've fought so hard to get to where you are today..please don't stop now." Bakugo was at a loss, Deku couldn't really be that bad, perhaps it was a side effect of his concussion, a bad dream. He would wake to find himself back in his dorm room any second now.

"Mrs. Midoriya?" A young nurse called softly, approaching them. Inko turned to face her.

"Yes?"She wiped away the remaining tears.

"I know this is a difficult time for you and I'm sorry to have to ask this, but would you mind coming to the nurses station to fill out some paperwork for your son?" Inko gave her a confused look.

"What sort of paperwork, I gave all the information to the-" The nurse bowed her head.

""Y-yes Ma'am. But there's a few other things we'll need to go over."

"i-I see. I don't -"

"I understand, Mrs. Midoriya. It'll only take a minute or two." Inko drew in a deep breath.

"K-Katsuki, will you be alright with Izuku until I get back?"

"Yeah. " Bakugo replied. :"We'll be fine."Inko nodded, turning to kiss her son once more and whisper an 'I love you' before following the girl from the room.

"Damn it, Deku." he cursed quietly and forced himself out of the chair to stand at his rival's bedside.

"Well Deku, you really messed up this time didn't you. Odds are stacked against you, little chance of making it out of this...But what everyone needs to remember, is that that's the moment when you get up and fight the hardest, when it seems like the world is against you. I've watched you do it before and I know you'll do it again. Nothing keeps you down and this won't be any different, it can't be. You wake up and get your ass out of bed, you hear me, Deku?" He attempted to be threatening, but found himself failing.

"Don't think for a second I'm gonna go easy on you either." After a moment, his expression softened. He rested a hand on the mattress close to Izuku's.

"Come on, Izuku. Don't you dare let us down."


	3. Chapter 3

"The fever isn't uncommon with a blood transfusion. We're introducing something foreign into Izuku's body. Although the blood is compatible, it wasn't made in his body and will sometimes cause a reaction. It's something to keep watch on, but not much of a concern at the moment. We're monitoring him closely but we may need to take it a bit slower on the next one. It's a good sign that he made it through last night." The nurse explained, reading through her notes. Inko nodded, crossing her arms in front of her. Her tear filled eyes locked on her son. She felt helpless, her son lay before her and she could do nothing but wait.

"Is there any way you can tell me how long he'll...he'll need the ventilator and when we can expect him to wake up?"

"Izuku's the only one that can give you your answer as far as his breathing. Everyone's healing process is different. It takes patients hours, sometimes days after surgery to wake up. It depends on the person's condition and reaction to medication, it might help you to know that it's just helping him to breathe, not doing it completely for him. When he can show us his breathing is improving and he can be awake, the doctor can start thinking about extubating him, that's taking the breathing tube out." She added noticing the confusion on the older woman's face. "If he doesn't catch VAP or any other complications between now and then, he'll be on his way to recovery soon after."

"V-VAP?"Inko asked worriedly.

"Ventilator associated Pneumonia." The nurse continued. "The sooner we get him off of it, the better his chance of avoiding further complications. Right now, he's resting and that's the best thing for him, given the circumstances." The brown haired woman placed a comforting hand on Inko's arm.

"I can't imagine how difficult this is for you, Mrs. Midoriya. If you need anything, please let us know." Inko nodded, thanking her. With a heavy heart, Inko attempted to pull herself together for her son.

"Izuku, baby...please,I'm worried about you. All of us are. Your friends called to check on you. I invited them to see you after school." She sniffled " When you do wake up, you and I are going to have a serious talk about this. I Should bring you straight home and keep you there. I-I don't know what to do with you, Izuku Midoriya, you scare me half to death sometimes."She scolded through sobs. "I should put you on the phone with your dad, let him give you a good talking to, but you and I both know how that would turn out." A soft knock caused her to turn. Mitsuki pushed Katsuki inside, stopping beside her. A plastic bag hanging from the back of the wheelchair.

"How are you holding up?"She asked, embracing her friend.

"Not good. Izuku has a fever, and a while to go on the transfusion. They said it's nothing to worry about but he's my baby and it seems like things are-"

"I know, Inko."the blond woman soothed, releasing her.

"I just feel so helpless, my son needs me and I can't do anything to help him.I'm so afraid the next one's going to make the fever worse, or he'll develop other complications. I don't know what to do for him."

"One of the hardest things for a mom to realize is you can't protect your kid from everything. Sometimes all you can do is comfort them, it helps more than you think. Just remember to take care of yourself too,Inko." Mitsuki moved back to the wheelchair taking hold of the bag.

"You haven't eaten since yesterday. I sent Masaru out to get something.. Katsuki is such a spoiled brat he thinks he's above hospital food."She glared at her son. She handed the bag to dark haired woman thanked her.

"Hag."Katsuki spat.

"Sounds like Katsuki is feeling better today." Inko sniffed. "You didn't have to do this."

"It was actually Katsuki's idea if you can believe it, he has his moments. But He's getting there, the doctor wants him to have another scan in the morning just to be safe. If everything looks good, they'll send him home the following day. They say we'll have to keep him home for about a week and no training for at least two just to be safe, they'll tell us at his follow up. He's still getting headaches and vision problems though." Inko smiled faintly at the teen.

"Thank you, Katsuki." Bakugo scoffed.

"Yeah."He replied.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." The teen didn't reply, his thoughts turning to Deku. Bakugo stood from his chair and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Katsuki, don't-

"It's okay, Mitsuki." Inko said. "Izuku could use a friend right now. It'll mean a lot to him, and I'm sure Katsuki's ready to be out of that chair."

"Katsuki, you be nice with Izuku, you hear me?"The blond woman warned.

"Whatever."Inko motioned for her friend to follow her into the hall, giving Bakugo some time alone with Deku.

"Let's go, Deku." Bakugo growled."You wanted me to stay, here I am. But that means you're stuck here too, you hear me. You can stop freaking everyone out now, we know how this turns out. You're gonna wake up, spend some time in here and get your ass back to school so I can kick it for all this shit. Let's just let's skip all the dramatics, Nerd." Izuku remained still, offering no indication that he had heard him.

"Look, I don't know what the hell you want me to do here. It's kinda pissing me off. I don't remember much of the last few days, but whatever happened, it comes right back to you. The hell did you do anyway?"Bakugo sighed heavily. After a moment of hesitation, he reached out, gently stroking the teen's hand, He slid his fingers under Izuku's,taking hold of his index ,middle and ring fingers, giving them a small squeeze.

"Come on, Izuku. I get that you're going through some shit...I guess it's kind of good, at least you're resting."He placed his free hand lightly on Izuku's forehead, taking note of the fever.

"It's not real bad, you got this, Deku. They're sending me home soon, I guess. You better be up before then. You better-" Bakugo was interrupted by the sound of voices in the hall. He growled softly, releasing Izuku's hand but remained still for a moment longer, gazing upon the teen's pale face. He stood up, fixing the blanket around Izuku and moving back to his chair, just as Iida came into view.

"Bakugo, how are y-"

"I keep telling you guys, I'm fine." The blond grumbled, more of their classmates soon joined them.

"Hey Bakugo!" Kirishima greeted. "Hanging out with Deku today?" Bakugo scoffed.

"Yeah right, my mom put me in here." The red haired teen looked at him skeptically.

"Whatever you say, Man. But you know there's nothing wrong with-"

"Shut up!" Kirishima smirked, but said nothing more. Instead, he turned his attention to Izuku. Bakugo didn't talk much during their visit, claiming he had a headache and avoiding eye contact with the group. He would continue his conversation with izuku later.


	4. Chapter 4

Bakugo sat on the edge of his bed, his parents had settled themselves on the chairs beside him.

No one spoke, as Mitsuki and her husband waited anxiously for the results of their son's head scan. Katsuki however allowed his mind to wander back to the injured teen resting on the floor above him. He had spent most of the previous day with Izuku and his classmates, with a brief visit from All Might that evening. Inko spent most of her time sobbing over the boy, Bakugo was never good at dealing with such things, leaving it to All Might to console her.

Despite all the pleading from his mother and encouragement from his mentor and friends, Izuku continued to sleep with no indication of waking.

The doctor knocked gently, pulling Bakugo out of his thoughts. He moved inside the room, offering a friendly smile. Katsuki however didn't seem to care for his presence.

"Katsuki, how are you feeling today?"He asked politely, earning a glare from the teen.

"I know, but I need to ask. I have be sure you're feeling okay. I do have some good news, I've just gotten your scans back and there's nothing to suggest any serious problems. I think you'll be able to go home tomorrow afternoon."

"Good."Mitsuki said with a sigh of relief.

"I do recommend that Katsuki not be left alone until he's had more time to recover, just in case he gets a sudden dizzy spell or gets confused, just as a precaution. We'll set up a follow up appointment before you leave and get another scan and if all goes well, he'll be well on his way. " Bakugo wasn't listening, his eyes were fixed on what little he could see in the hallway. Mitsuki's phone interrupted the conversation. She glanced down, frowning.

"I'm sorry, I have to get this." She said, concern filling her voice. She excused herself into the hall and disappeared from view. Bakugo narrowed his eyes, but didn't move, knowing his father and the doctor would attempt to stop him. Masaru moved to place a hand on his son's shoulder only to have the boy pull away.

"Isn't this great, Katsuki?" He asked, thanking the doctor as the man left.

"Yeah." Bakugo stood up, taking a step forward when his father's phone also went off. The older man seemed troubled by the message.

"Sit down, Katsuki." Bakugo didn't like the tone in his father's voice, his heart instantly dropped into his stomach.

"Who was it?"Katsuki asked.

"Just sit down, I need you to be-"

"Show me the phone."Bakugo demanded, holding out his hand.

"K-"

"Hand it over!"

"No, I can't let you just-" Katsuki grabbed the man's arm, easily pulling the device from it and blocking his attempt at retrieving it.

Keep Katsuki in his room. I'll let you know when something changes. Inko needs me up here right now.

Without a word, Bakugo tossed the phone back, dashing into the hall.

"KATSUKI!" Masaru cried chasing after him. The teen had already made it to the stairs. Bakugo paused only a moment to catch his breath on the landing, falling to his knees. The dizziness took over, making it difficult to stand.

"Katsuki, stop!" His father shouted, but the teen was determined to reach his destination. He reached out, pulling himself up on the railing. Once on the floor, he could hear Inko's deep sobs and the alarms beeping. He pushed open the heavy wooden door and turned in the direction of the sounds.

"This c-can't be h-happening."Inko sobbed on her knees, Mitsuki hugged her tightly. Todoroki and Kirishma were also doing their best to comfort Inko. Bakugo ran toward the group, gasping. Nurses rushed into the injured teen's room with various equipment, one older nurse stopped to insist the group move to a waiting area. Bakugo stopped in front of Izuku's door, unable to stand on his legs that were now shaking.

"Kat-"Mitsuki began, reaching out for her son. Bakugo pounded his fists against the tile floor.

"Damn it Deku!" He shouted, his head bowed.. "Don't you dare, you get your ass back here, you hear me?" His mind reeled.

"Katsuki, don't-"

"Shut up, Hag!" His classmates were suddenly around him, he felt their hands on his shoulder.

"Baku-"

"No. This isn't over.. You get up and you fight, Izuku, You fight hard, Nerd!" Tears filled his eyes as he tightened his fists "I stayed…" He said softly. "I Stayed here with you, you owe me, Deku. I'm telling you to do the same thing. There's too much-"

"Bakugo, come on, man."Kirishima. "I know he was your friend when you were kids, but his mom's-"

"Damn it Izuku!" he screamed ignoring his friend. Finally the monitors resumed their usual beeps and slowly the medical staff filed out of the room, leaving only a doctor and nurse at the bedside.

"Mrs. Midoriya, you can come back inside now. "The doctor invited. "He's stabilizing." Mitsuki helped Inko to stand. Inko's body trembled as she made her way to her son's bedside. Bakugo raised his hands to his head, a blinding pain filled his head, causing him to squeeze his eyes closed, followed by a strong wave of nausea.

"Katsuki?" His mother's voice seemed to echo, adding to the discomfort. The lights dimmed around him felt himself beginning to fall, but soon faded into silent darkness.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a different room, He lifted his head from the pillow, glancing around, feeling groggy.

"The hell?"He mumbled attempting to sit up. A hand reached out, gently resting on his chest, stopping him.

"It's alright, Katsuki." Inko said softly. "Just rest. You had a really stressful day." She sniffled. "Your mom and dad just stepped out to grab something to eat."

"I-Izuku, what-"

"It's okay. The doctor doesn't know what caused him to react that way, it happened so suddenly... but he's okay for now." She gestured to the light blue curtain dividing the room. "Your parents are really worried about you, you know. They love you so much, you should try to look after yourself more carefully, dear."

"Can I see him?"Inko smiled sadly, pulling back the curtain. Izuku had paled considerably, the breathing tube still in place. Bakugo pushed himself up, fighting against Inko's protests. He forced himself to his feet, swaying unsteadily.

"Katsuki-"

"I'm fine." He insisted. Inko reached out to help steady him, to her surprise, the teen didn't pull away. She pulled the chair closer to her son's bed, gently lowering him down onto it.

"Katsuki, what happened today,"Inko said softly. "When you came up here to see him-"

"What about-"Inko embraced the teen.

"Thank you. You've really been such a comfort and you really do mean a lot to us. Just take care of yourself too, for your mom. " Inko released him, taking a seat on Bakugo's bed, watching over the boys.

The blond leaned forward.

"Hey Deku, you ever pull that crap again-You don't even wanna know, Nerd." He hissed angrily. "You really piss me off, you know that?"He had allowed his classmates to see him at what was surely his weakest and it was all Izuku's fault. For a moment, he sat in silence, rage beginning to grow within him. He crossed his arms, shooting a sharp glare at the boy.

Izuku's hand slowly began to rise from the mattress, catching Bakugo's attention. It soon fell back into place."

"Hey." Katsuki called. Inko joined the teen at Izuku's bedside.

"What is it Katsuki?" she asked. The teen stood up, brushing back a few strands of hair from Deku's face.

"You hear me, Deku?" As if to answer his rival, Deku's head turned toward him. Inko placed a hand on top of her son's.

"I-Izuku, baby, can you open your eyes?" She waited, but Izuku lay still.

"Come on, Deku. You got this." Moments passed, Inko waited. Finally, Izuku's eyes opened half way. He gazed up at Bakugo, blinking weakly.

"Hey Deku. Told you, you're not going anywhere." Katsuki said injured teen briefly glanced over at his mother, attempting to give her hand a small squeeze. Inko's eyes filled with tears, she let out the breath she had been subconsciously holding.

"Hi Baby." She sniffled. "I love you so much."Izuku drifted back into sleep, lacking the strength to stay away. "Izuku-"

"It's okay." Bakugo said. "Let him sleep. He's letting us know we shouldn't be worried anymore. Told you, he's a fighter. Just when you think he's giving up, he comes right back. That's just who he is."


	5. Chapter 5

The following two days passed by for the most part, uneventfully. Bakugo had been forced to remain in the hospital for observations after his reaction to Izuku's condition. Something that only fueled the fire burning within the teen. Because of Deku, he had shown his classmates weakness, This was an unacceptable act and completely Izuku's fault. He glanced over at the sleeping teen, who earlier that morning managed to convince the doctors to take out the breathing tube despite still being quite weak. He had yet to attempt to speak or drink as the nurse had instructed. Instead, the boy merely slept.

"Damn Deku. Why can't I go back to my room?"He growled.

"Because you won't stay there,"Mitsuki replied. "We couldn't keep you away from Izuku, So we decided that the safest place for you is sharing a room. You got what you wanted, Katsuki."Bakugo scoffed.

"Yeah, I really wanted to be stuck with that stupid nerd."

"Stop that. You must have wanted to be 'stuck with him' . You couldn't seem to stay away before. What were we supposed to do, Katsuki? You could've been seriously hurt.."

"Well I wasn't. If I can't go home, at least give me-"

"You can't go home because you can't do as you're told. You were supposed to stay in your room, Katsuki. I was trying to protect-"

"You don't need to protect me, I'm not a baby. I had a right to know."

"Not when it affects your health negatively. I could have spoken to you later on. It's very important that you don't have too much brain stimulation right now. You need to let your brain rest. You see Izuku came out of it."

"Might not have. You didn't know if he would or not." The thought still troubled Bakugo, even if he wouldn't admit to it out loud.

"Katsuki-" The teen simply turned away from her, ending the conversation. By that afternoon, Kirishima, Tsu and Uraraka had arrived, followed by Iida.

"Hey, Bakugo,"Kirishima greeted. "They moved you in here?" The teen didn't reply.

"Look, if you're still mad about the other day-"

"Shut up."

"Fine, but there's nothing wrong with being concerned. I'm just saying."

"Well don't." Bakugo grumbled. The students gathered around Izuku's bed.

"He's still so pale…"Uraraka pointed out, bowing her head.

"Yeah, but the breathing tube's out now."Tsu replied. "That means he's getting better, even if it is happening slowly."

"We can't expect him to improve overnight, He nearly died the-"

"Stop saying that." Bakugo demanded.

"Look, none of us were happy about it, man."Kirishima replied. "We're not saying it to-"

"Just don't say it." Though Bakugo knew it was true, Izuku's heart had stopped. Before that according to the surgeon, he was nearly lost on the operating table. It was all too close for Katsuki. He turned in his bed to watch the group.

"You really think he's okay?"

"He's fine."Bakugo said. "He was awake earlier, he's just being a jerk."Bakugo grabbed his cup of water, moving to Izuku's bed. He placed his fingers in the cup and began flicking water droplets onto the pale teen's face. Izuku flinched, not bothering to open his eyes.

"St-stop it K-Kacchan."Deku said, his voice strained and weak. "I-I don't feel good.."

"How the hell did you even know it was me?" This time Deku looked up into his rival's eyes.

"You're the only person I know that's mean enough to mess with me while I'm on my deathbed."

"Knock it off, Nerd. You're not on your deathbed, you're just being a dramatic jerk."

"How am I the jerk, you came over here, throwing water on me."Deku turned his head, coughing.

"If you get me sick-"Bakugo began, stopping when Deku pulled the blanket over his shoulders.

"Sorry everyone. I didn't- "

"It's alright, Midoriya."Tsu soothed. "Take it easy."

"Do you need anything?"Uraraka asked.

"No. J-just cold in here." Bakugo sighed heavily, turning to his bed and pulling off the cover. He placed it over Deku, then pressed his hand to the teen's forehead. Izuku attempted to protest only for Bakugo to use his free hand to hold him still.

"Fever must be messing with you. You need to try some water."

"My throat's so sore, K-" The blond was already pouring water into another glass and placing a straw in it. He held it out to the teen.

"It's from the breathing tube. Drink this and I'll let you rest. You haven't had any for a while." Realizing he didn't have the strength to refuse, Izuku relented, wincing as the liquid entered his throat. After several small, painful sips, Izuku indicated that he had finished, prompting his rival to place the cup on the overbed table.

True to his word, Bakugo returned to his side of the room, leaving his class to finish their visit.

After the group said their goodbyes with a promise to meet again soon, Bakugo returned to Izuku, again offering the cup.

"I-"Izuku began to protest.

"That little bit of water isn't going to be enough." The blond said. "Even if you take small sips every few minutes, it'll be better for you." He sat down on the edge of the bed, holding the object.

"Why?"Deku asked.

"Just shut up and drink, Deku."

"I think I'm sick, Kacchan, "

"Way to go, Captain Obvious, you solved another one." Izuku coughed harshly, sending a sharp pain through his body, he moaned painfully.

"Try to rest for a while. You should talk to the doctor about that cough if it keeps going. Take a little more." Again, Izuku did as he was told, taking in a small amount of fluids.

"Other than that, you feeling okay?"

"Everything hurts, I can't seem to get better. I'm so weak...I think I-"Bakugo placed a palm on Izuku's face, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Listen Deku, you are not dying, I keep telling you that."

"Y-you don't know that, I-"

"I know because I'm telling you, you're not allowed to die unless I say so. I'm the only one that's allowed to kill you, you hear me, not you or anyone else." Izuku nodded feebly.

"Good. Now start working on building your strength so you can get out of here. You've had it easy for way too long. I'm still going to kick your ass for what you did the other day."

"What did I do?"

"Same thing you always do, ten times worse."

"But Kacchan-"

"Just lie still. I'm feeling generous today so I'm gonna let you get your shit together first. If you hurt that much, you have a button for medicine. Nothing wrong with using it."

"Trying not to-"

"Don't be stupid, if you need it, use it."Bakugo took hold of the device, placing it near Izuku's hand. "Might change your mind." He said. "I'm gonna head back over to my side, I'll come back in a few minutes so you can drink, it'll help make your throat stop hurting, You need to stay hydrated."

"Kacchan?"

"What?"

"W-won't you be cold if I have your blanket?"

"No. I'm good. When I want it back, I'll take it. You probably need it more right now if you're sick."

"Kacchan?"Bakugo rolled his eyes.

"What now?"

"Thank you...for everything." Bakugo brushed a strand of hair away from Izuku's sweaty forehead and stood up.

"Don't get used to it. This is a one time thing, once you're out of the hospital that's it and never when our class is here."

"Right." Izuku said. After Bakugo had settled himself in bed, he glanced over at Izuku, shaking his head.

"Stupid Nerd." He murmured, ready to get some rest himself.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you're okay, Son?"Inko asked,stroking Izuku's hair lovingly. The teen turned away to cough. He had just been diagnosed with Pneumonia that morning, causing Inko more concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine."He replied. Inko gave the teen a skeptical look, fixing the blanket over Izuku.

"Are you warm enough or too warm, do you need-" Izuku took her hand.

"Mom, it's okay, really." He assured her gently. Inko frowned.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled. "You scared me half to death, Izuku. I really thought I'd lost you and I can't even tell you how it felt to hear-" the Ill teen hugged her as she began to sob. "You scared me half to death, Izuku."

"I know it must've been terrible and I didn't mean to. I'm going to be okay." He soothed, hoping to avoid a scene. He found it difficult to handle his mother's fussing, though Inko meant well, Izuku couldn't truly rest when he knew she was upset.

"Of course you will, Son. I know. I just-I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't come back to me, Baby."

"I'm not going anywhere, mom. I'm here, please don't cry."Bakugo shook his head. Inko had been fussing and sobbing most of the time Izuku had been in the hospital. It seemed the boy couldn't take a breath without his mother worrying.

"I just want you to-"Izuku coughed, interrupting Inko.

"That sounds painful , do you want me to-"

"Mom,please don't worry, it's not-"

"What happened with that stupid show last night?" Bakugo interjected in an attempt to defuse the situation. "That weird mustache guy make the top three?" Inko turned to the blond in surprise.

"I didn't think you were interested in the baking competition,Katsuki." She said. Bakugo shook his head

"Just wondering. There wasn't anything else on, hospital cable freaking sucks." Izuku knew he would owe his rival for what was about to take place, but the few moments of peace would be well worth it.

"He was second." She replied. " the woman who made the coconut cake won."

"What'd she get, brain's still a little fuzzy." Inko turned back to Izuku who now seemed to be resting more comfortably than he had been a moment ago.

"Izuku-"she began, the ill boy offered his best attempt at an encouraging smile.

"It's okay, go talk to Kacchan. I'm just going to sleep a little before I have to take another breathing treatment." Inko kissed his head.

"I'm just going to be over there if you need anything."The dark haired woman pulled a chair over to the blond and began to fill in the details that he had requested. Deku made a mental note to thank Bakugo for offering her a distraction. By lunchtime,Bakugo knew more about baking than he cared to. He had also managed to convince her to join his mother in going out to eat , promising to look after the Izuku until they returned. He was glad for the break from both women.

Bakugo again found himself drawn to Izuku's side. He sighed, Izuku no longer seemed as frail, yet some part of him needed to be there for his rival, that part that held tight to the promise he made the day they were brought in, even if he had done so silently.

"Kacchan?"Izuku said sleepily, opening his eyes.

"Hey Deku, you doing okay?"

"Y-yeah I guess. What are you doing over here, I thought you'd be mad at me after having to listen to all that stuff about-"Bakugo scoffed.

"When am I not pissed at you?" He replied with a glare. "Don't worry, we'll deal with everything later. I told you as soon as you're out of here-"

"Yeah, I know...still, thanks for taking the attention off me for a while. I love my mom, but sometimes it's hard to handle her overprotective reactions while I'm sick. I know it's my fault, but-"

"You put her through hell, what did you think was gonna happen, Moron?"

"You're right, I did. I'm just-I feel guilty for even being frustrated with the fussing but I really just don't feel like I can handle it all right now."

"She's your mom, Deku, you can't expect her to go through all that shit and be fine with it, she was overprotective before, wait til you get out of here."

"Yeah, it's going to be a lot worse." Izuku groaned feebly. A moment of silence passed between the teens before Izuku spoke again.

"Kacchan?"

"What?"

"She told me...about everything you did for her. I just want you to know that it means a lot to me. Thank you for taking care of my mom. If you ever need anything-"

"Yeah, just drop it." Bakugo growled.

"If that's what you want, Kacchan. I just-I guess I feel bad that you had to deal with all that and your parents. I know your mom isn't as fussy as mine, but I'm sure she was still scared."

"Do you ever shut up?" Another pause.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that when you got knocked out, you hit me really hard in my face?" Deku asked. For only a second, Izuku swore he saw a faint smirk on Bakugo's face.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Was I aware of what I was doing?"

"I don't think so. you kind of got thrown into me and your arm flew up and hit me."

"Then it doesn't count."Bakugo insisted. "Probably deserved it though, Nerd."

"I guess by your standards, I did. Actually, I'll give you that one, I did deserve it."

"What are you talking about?"

"N-nothing. We'll talk about that when your head's better. I'll explain what I can then."Deku promised." For now, c-could you move my cup closer?" Deku motioned to the object on the over bed table. Bakugo obliged.

"You want it now?" Deku nodded.

"I'm not sure I can handle it yet, but I'll-"The blond teen lifted the cup from the table and turned the straw toward Izuku. Deku took several sips,, emptying the glass of its contents. Bakugo set the cup back down.

"Kacchan?"Deku said weakly.

"What?"the blond straightened the covers around the ill boy.

"It's a little warm. Would you mind- I mean since mom's not here at the moment-"Bakugo shook his head, taking one of the cloths from the drawer in the nightstand, moving into the small bathroom and running it under tepid water, squeezing out the extra before folding it neatly, turning off the sink and returning to Izuku. He placed the object on the boy's forehead.

"You're such a helpless nerd." He growled. "What the hell are you gonna do when I go home?" Izuku visibly relaxed into his pillow, closing his eyes.

"I-I really don't know, Kacchan. I guess I'll just have to learn to deal with it. I'm sorry."

"Yeah you are."

"Come on, Kacchan. I mean it, You've been with me this whole time. You looked after my mom, you're taking care of me, you didn't have to. I know you hate me,everyone can see that. I'm not sure why you-whatever your reason is, thanks for putting most of it aside for now. I'm sorry you got dragged into this. I'm sorry I've been so dependent on you since I've gotten here." Bakugo glanced down at the sheets.

"What else is there to do in this damn place?"

"I guess not much, but you still didn't have to do it."

"Whatever, Deku. You got everything you need?"

"Yeah, I should be okay until the nurse comes in for the treatment. Thanks again."

"Feeling okay?"

"About the same, I guess."

I'm going back over to my side, might see what's on tv. You good with the noise?"Bakugo asked.

"Yeah. Don't let me stop you."

"Like you actually could."

"Kacchan?"

"What Nerd?"Izuku looked away.

"I-I haven't asked about you, I mean I know you said not to but...I know you were having some dizziness and with everything you've been doing lately...I mean if you wanted to, you could watch mine and take a break for a while. I could try to move-"

"Don't. It hasn't been long since they stopped the bleeding and I don't want you messing anything up, I'm fine right here." He took the remote, pressing the button, Izuku smiled faintly.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you cared about that, but it's probably just your concussion. Either way, it does mean a lot to me. We've never been really close, but...it meant the world to me that you let me hang out with you."

"Yeah. whatever you say,Deku." He clicked through the channel guide. "Looks like we have three choices, those crappy shows our moms watch, game shows, or those old as hell shows. Daytime tv sucks." Bakugo complained. "You feel like getting your ass kicked with the game shows?"

"Like when we were both home sick from school when we were little, and your mom brought you over and we had to watch those game shows with the cards?"Deku asked.

"Yeah, something like that. You up for it?"Izuku missed those days.

"I could probably watch one or two."He replied. "It'll give us something to do, at least." Bakugo allowed his mind to wander back to those sick days. He recalled lying on the couch under Izuku's blue All Might blanket, while the dark haired boy rested on the other side, curled up under the same cover while Inko made chicken soup for them. Bakugo wouldn't say it out loud, but he sometimes worried about Izuku in those days. Even now, after everything he had done and said, Izuku sometimes found his way into Katsuki's thoughts.

Bakugo leaned back against the mattress, pulling his feet up onto the bed. Izuku shifted his head to make room for Bakugo to share the pillow.

"You tell anyone about this-" He began.

"Why would I do that?" Izuku interrupted. Bakugo didn't reply, "Do you want to share the blanket?"

"Yeah, it's kind of cold in here." Izuku allowed the blond to pull some of the thin cover over his body.

"You have enough?" Katsuki asked.

"Yeah." Izuku coughed harshly, causing an eruption of pain in his chest, back and ribs. He let out a soft moan. Bakugo sighed.

"Do you need your medicine?"

"N-No. I don't like how it makes me feel. My brain gets all funny and I get really tired, I'm tired of being so tired, Kacchan. But I feel terrible."

"I know you do. The button's right here, use it."

"But-"

"Damn it Izuku, just push the fucking thing." Bakugo growled.

"But.. I really do hate that I can't think clearly and my mom-"

"You don't have to think about anything except getting better and don't worry about your mom. She'll want you to do whatever you have to do so you can feel better. You know it'll get to her more if you don't.

"If she needs-"

"She's got people to look after her, Deku. You know she does."

"Yeah, but-" Katsuki shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine." Izuku hesitated before pressing the button for the pain medication. He managed to get through the first episode before he gave into his fatigue.

Katsuki remained still, listening to the mechanical beeping of the machines around him. He turned his attention back to Izuku, The teen's head shifted in his sleep, resting against Katsuki's shoulder. Bakugo rolled his eyes but didn't move.

"Just this once, Deku, I'll let it go." He said quietly. "But don't think for a second this changes anything."


End file.
